


Insecure

by namiefromeden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, feeling helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namiefromeden/pseuds/namiefromeden
Summary: Sometimes it just gets hard to breathe.





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> My family had a heart to heart today after a fight with our relatives. I still had to clean up the folders on my laptop and this is how I found this. I just felt that this is the right time to post this.
> 
> Created: 30. December 2017 at 04:23  
> Modified: 12. December 2018 at 01:23

_I don’t want to mess up. I don’t want to mess up. I don’t want to mess up. I don’t want to mess up…_

“Adrien?”, her voice was barely above a whisper.

He looked up with a start. “Y-yeah?”

“Is everything alright? You seemed far far away there.”

A sudden heat travelled through his body like a wave and the thumping of his heart increased tenfold. The air in the hall seemed to dissipate rapidly. He averted his eyes, not being able to hold her intense gaze.

He felt her reach out to him, her fingers lightly gracing his chin, before settling on cupping his cheek. “Hey…look at me, hm…? Look at me…”

Adrien closed his eyes. his brows drawing together in a pained expression. He wanted to shut it all out. The voices, the guilt, the helplessness – everything.

His heart was seizing with anxiety. Building and growing and breaking him. He felt like he could barely breathe.

“Adrien…”, she whispered, her gentle, soothing voice coaxing his eyes to open.

“I love you, Adrien. I love you, okay? And whatever you’re going through right now, whatever stories you’re making up in your mind, whatever you’re thinking… I. Love. _You._ And I always will.” And then she gave him that smile. The one that melts away all your concerns, all the bad and all the fear. It warms you from the inside out, like a sip of tea. And it is different from the warmth that gives you the sun because it is much warmer and better and it feels brighter, downright incredible, how it envelopes you expelling all of the cold.

It wasn’t enough to stop all of his procrastinating and overthinking. But it was a beginning.

Adrien took a deep breath.

“Thank you. I love you, too.”


End file.
